Lore
History Creation Before the multiverse, there was an endless plain of existence only known as the VOID, an all-consuming darkness which would devour everything in its path. Then, one day, a beam of light appeared, splitting the darkness. This was the birth of the lord Shaggy. Shaggy created the multiverse as we know it, along with the primordial plane of minerals; a sea of higher dimensional liquids which formed the multiversal ocean, which would birth all the hyperdimensionalbeings and support a great ecosystem of life. Shaggy birthed the land of Murica, a fourth-dimensional island to fight off the forces of the VOID. In retaliation, the VOID created the dark realm known as Vuvuzela and created an evil society within its borders. Aeons later, in the kingdom of Murica, people began to evolve. Murica was an eternal paradise of life, teeming with plants and animals at every corner. As the native humans built their society, they laid down the US constitution and built their great nation. Golden Age of Heroes Two centuries later, the people of Murica began to stray and fell for the traps laid by the VOID to lure its inhabitants to its evil ways. To combat this, Shaggy created Snek, a creature which would help to defend the world, however it was oblivious to the fact at the time of its birth. Snek would go on to found Toilet Paper Gang. The VOID discovered this plot, and created a host body, known as Bernie Sanders, to act as a vessel for its consciousness. Bernie then created his demons; the Vuvuzela gang and inserted them into the realm of Murcia, where they founded the nation of Vuvuzela. Meanwhile at the other end of the multiverse, the dark lord Друг was drifting throughout the cosmos. When he stumbled across the land of Murica, he created an avatar of himself called Slav to create mischief in this land. Meanwhile in Murica, Snek recruited the members of Toilet Paper Gang, including ��️en Shapiro. Meanwhile, a man named Gregory Grapspapting was shopping in Tesco with his nan, when the evil wizard, Professor Weird, turned him into a grape. Vowing revenge, Gregory joined Toilet Paper Gang. Many more heroes, such as Boron Boy, BooTBOY, and Elongated Muskrat, would emerge. All the heroes joined together to create the Toilet Paper gang, after an apparition from Shaggy told them of a coming invasion from Vuvuzela. Together, the team was able to protect their home and would decide to stay as a team, taking on many more threats together. However, after ��️en Shapiro fell under the influence of the VOID, he betrayed Toilet Paper gang, and defected to Vuvuzela. Heartbroken, the team disbanded. Dark Times In the multiversal plane, Shaggy was battling the VOID one on one, however he was becoming overwhelmed and was thwarted by the VOID. Unchallenged, the VOID would be able to find Murica, and so in a last-ditch effort, Shaggy cloaked Murica in a mystic veil and appeared in dream form to the remaining heroes. The VOID's demon's manifest themselves as Ancom Ball and Soviet Ball, and the villains shEEv protein and Metal Mango joined their ranks, along with the former hero ��️en Shapiro. Return of Heroes In Murica, a Boxer named Samson Bulk was caught in an explosion which caused him to transform into a mighty beast called The Incredible Fella whenever he felt spicy. The Monster would become a figure of modern folklore, a legend passed on to people orally or via the internet. Some thought it to be a hoax, others stood by the stories believing them to be true. Fearing this to be a demon sent from the VOID, Toilet Paper Gang went to fight this terror, only to find it was slobbish and far from what the tales had heralded. It was giant, oafish, and what he lacked in intellect he more than made up for in weight. He lived in a cave underground, furnished sloppily with stolen goods. He sat on an armchair with a bag of cheetos, watching reality television. The group recruited him, seeing him as a potential asset agaist Vuvuzela Gang. The team made their new headquarters in Samson's cave, and decked it out with high tech computers, and were soon met with their first mission. An interdimensional rift opened up 2 miles away from the cave, which the team swiftly went to fearing it was a portal from the VOID... Interdimensional Skirmish Category:Lore